Rosalind, Rapunzel, and Regina Strike Back !
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The Cousins are baaaaaaaaack !


Rosalind, Rapunzel and Regina Strike Back !  
  
Note: Just when you thought the Hasenpfeffer Sisters had returned to their Fatherland, the girls are back in Peach Creek. This is a sequel to 'Eds of Summer'. The Eds had better watch out ! The Sisters are back in town !  
  
"Revenge solves nothing...Trust me."—Matt Murdock to Electra, 'Daredevil'  
  
Chapter 1—Guess Who's Back In the Neighborhood ?  
  
Another College year had come and gone for the Eds and their friends, and once again they could hang out with their girlfriends and frat brothers they had met along the way during their education in Peach Creek College. Summer meant freedom and possibility for everyone in the neighborhood, including the fact that the locally owned ice cream store would be opening early. Seeing as the Ed boys had spare change from their part-time jobs, they decided to treat their girlfriends to a splendid lunch with free dessert. What they didn't know was that the Hasenpfeffer Sisters had also decided to have lunch that day at the very same place. The poor boys didn't realize this cruel irony until far too late.  
  
Ed, Double D, and Eddy were lost in the trance-like state of their girlfriends' eyes. They had barely even touched their food, but the young ladies wouldn't have it. They helped feed the boys and watched them savor each morsel. It was quite adorable. Then, suddenly, the mood was ruined...Like a needle scratching a gorgeous LP. "Vell, vell, vell. Vhat do ve have here ?", Rosalind, the eldest of the three questioned, looking rather sultry in a tank-top and short-shorts. Eddy rolled his eyes and groaned, hiding his face within the comfort of his arms. "Who're these three ?", Sadie inquired, looking a little appalled at the girls' clothing. "Who are ve ? Vell, I'll tell you, darling.", Rapunzel said, looking quite confident and perhaps egocentric. "Yea ! Story time ! Story time !", Ed said, clapping his engulfed hands together, looking like a seal. Together, the women, sans Regina's voice, began to sing a song they had written about themselves in just a time like this. It was written to the tune of "Tutti Fruity", if their methods weren't extreme enough or eyebrow raising enough !  
  
And a one, a two, a one, two three, four ! Hasenpfeffers are the best, you need not ask the rest Come on and put us to the test, you know that we're the best You've gotta know better, lest we beat your little butts Whop bop a loo bop a whop bam boom Gotta Sis named Rappy, her dressing style is snappy I gotta Sis named Rappy, her dressing style is snappy She knows how to swing it, yes indeed Darlin' show some of those moves for me Hasenpfeffers are the best, you need not ask the rest Come on and put us to the test, you know we're the best You've gotta know better, lest we beat your little butts Whop bop a loo bop a whop bam boom I'm the leader, named Ros ! I am the big bad boss ! I said, I'm the leader, named Ros ! I am the big bad boss ! I know how to rock it, yes indeed But, I can also be really mean Hasenpfeffers are the best, you need not ask the rest Oooooo ! Hasenpfeffers are the best, just put us to the test Whop bop a loo bop a whop bam, OWWWWW ! ( Rhythm Break ) Ayyyyyyy, Hasenpfeffers are the best, you need not ask the rest Come on and put us to the test, you know that we're the best You've gotta know better, lest we beat your little butts Whop bop a loo bop a whop bam boom Gotta Sis named Reggie, she's lovely as a daisy I gotta Sis named Reggie, she's lovely as a daisy She's so pretty, adorable too Reggie, what are we gonna do with you ? Hasenpfeffers are the best, you need not ask the rest Hasenpfeffers are the best, come and put us to the test You'd better give it a rest... Whop bop a loo bop a whop bam boom !  
  
There were mixed reactions to the boisterous introduction. Ed clapped and laughed as usual. Any seemingly meager thing would entertain him. Double D felt like delving into his shell, that is, if he had one. Eddy couldn't bare the excruciating uncomfortable feelings he had being around these temptresses. "Pardon me, but you've got a lot of nerve just waltzing up to our dates showing yourselves off !", May said, getting quite irritated. "Vell, the saying goes...If you've got it honey, flaunt it ! If you don't, vell...You get my drift.", Rosalind said, flipping her hair arrogantly and popping her gum. May's face flushed red, and Sadie looked at her. Sadie grasped her shoulder, and whispered in her ear. "It's no use getting upset over a matter like this. One way or another, we'll find a way around these ladies." May nodded, calming herself. Poor Regina stood there, the quiet party in the family of two very independent and open-minded girls. She would only speak if she saw a cute boy, but she never acted on her feelings, unlike her siblings. She was shy, docile, and unfortunately, led around by her elders. But, she had enough of all of this. "Girls ! Ve tried this method before and it didn't work. Let's just let these boys eat in peace.", Regina said, defiantly. The other girls thought their sister was out of her mind. The elder sisters were determined. They paid no heed to their youngest sibling. But, before they could continue pestering the Eds and their annoyed beaus, Rolf walked up with his Amazonian girlfriend on his arm. "What is all of this hullabaloo ?", he asked, arms folded and looking a little frustrated. When the cousins tried explaining themselves, he simply dragged them away and whispered to the group that he would keep an eye on his troublesome cousins, lest they tried flirting with the Ed boys again. Rolf's lovely girlfriend Gabriella followed him keeping a close watch on the Hasenpfeffer Sisters.  
  
Chapter 2—All's Fair in Love Polygons  
  
That confrontation with the Hasenpfeffer Sisters seemed pointless when the Eds and their girlfriends were lost in each other's eyes. Sam had never met the foreign women before, and he hoped he wouldn't have to again. But, it didn't really matter. The whole group was having a blast at a theme park that wasn't too far away from their hometown.  
  
"Man, Uncle Floyd's Fun Park is the best !". Eddy shouted at the top of his lungs, his arms extended upward. They were about to plummet from a long, steep hill on the newest roller coaster in the US, Greased Lightning. Double D clasped onto Nazz, "I don't know how Eddy and Ed were able to talk me into riding this monstrosity...But...Oh, dear !", Double D shrieked as the metal coaster shot down the steep incline. It was then that Double D fainted. By the time the ride was over, Nazz was holding him upright and patting his face to wake him up. When he finally awakened, Sam chuckled and held out a photo that had been taken during by a covert camera at the peak of that very hill on the coaster. "Isn't that a riot ? Double D, look at your expression ! It's rich ! ", he said, very deliberately. The others were already in an uproar about the picture. Double D was a little embarrassed by it, but he had to admit that Sam had a good point. Rae, Sam's sweetheart suddenly chimed in, "How about we ride The Agitator next ? I heard that it's supposed to be awesome !" Sam looked at his friends and then at Double D. "Doesn't matter what I...You know I'll go along with it anyway.", he said, looking not at all amused by this. Yet, he realized that just being with his best friends in the entire world was enough to make the nausea worthwhile.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Rolf had come to Uncle Floyd's Fun Park with his beloved Gabriella enjoying some relaxing moments in the Water Park boringly called "Wave World". Whilst he and Gabriella were drifting down the River of Serenity, Rolf's ne'er do well cousins were waiting until they were out of their brawny cousin's peripheral vision. But, they had yet another obstacle to face...being the Ed's girlfriends. Since the fun park was so immense, it would be child's play to have them distracted while the ladies led the guys to the common Tunnel of Love. These gals were very persistent, and they wished to get their point across. Even though they knew the actions they were about to take would bear consequences and horrible repercussions from Cousin Rolf, they had to take this chance or never have the freedom to see their true loves ever again.  
  
Chapter 3—Never Anger an Amazon  
  
The Eds, Sam and the ladies were becoming quite hungry, so they decided to take a stop by one of the local concession stand to order lunch. Thus far, the day had been a huge success. Much to Double D's astonishment, he had not thrown up even once and in spite of himself he was proud. When the ladies were finished eating, they were interested in buying some souvenirs from one of the amusement park shops. Sam gestured to them that it would be all right for them to go on, he and the 'guys' would watch over the prizes that they had won playing carnival games. Suddenly, it seemed like the skies grew rather dark. "Is a storm coming, guys ? Ed is afraid of evil lightning and BOOM loud thunder !", Ed said, shivering a little. Eddy patted Ed's head in a patronizing way. "It ain't thunder...", Eddy said, and once he saw whose shadow they were standing in, he gasped. Double D and the others were frozen. "Are those the gals you told me about ?", Sam asked, his eyebrow raised and curiosity piqued. "Yep...Unfortunately.", Eddy signed back. "Listen, ladies...As much as we would enjoy having your company we are dedicated to keeping a vigil over these furry trophies.", Double D said, emphasizing his sarcasm with the word 'enjoy'. Before any of them could make a second move, they had been bound and gagged and carried away to the dreaded Tunnel of Love. Sam tried his luck at screaming, but even his powerful voice was muffled by the bandana around his lips. This was highly degrading, not to mention mortifying. As much as they struggled, they couldn't get free...but someone would come to their rescue.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"My cousin-senses are tingling !", Rolf exclaimed, swimming out of the Mega Wave Pool as fast as he could. "Liepshin ! Vait !", Gabriella shouted, following soon after him. The two made it to the Tunnel of Love where the Hasenpfeffer Sisters were waiting in line with the Eds draped over their shoulders. "Vhat is the meaning of this ?", both of them said in unison, both very upset about this whole ordeal. The poor Eds and Sam looked so relieved to see Rolf and Gabriella. The cousins didn't reply to the question. They simply freed Sam and the Eds and they quickly ran away, thanking Rolf in passing. Gabriella was the more irate of the two. "Vhat did we tell you ?", she asked, arms folded, and faced flushed red. "Ve know...Ve know ! The Ed Boys...and their friend are off limits.", Rapunzel said, looking downcast. "Ve're sorry !", Rosalind said, feigning sadness. "Hey, this wasn't my idea, Cousin. The others put me up to it !", Regina said, but Rolf didn't believe it for a moment. "Nana isn't going to be pleased.", Gabriella said, tsking the young ladies. With more than a hint of anger in his eyes, Rolf yanked two of the three girls away by the arm. "And ve can't forget the so-called innocent party either...", Gabriella stated with a harsh tone. Like a sack of potatoes, Regina was slung over her left shoulder. "How does it feel to be on the outside looking in, hmmm ?", Rolf inquired, with piercing irony. "Just hurry home, Cousin... This is agonizing enough as is !", Regina replied, bawling. The three of them cried as they were carried the long way home and back into Nana's car. She was about to give the Sisters the loudest earful they had ever heard. Finally, they had learned their lesson. At that time, they had made a pact, if they didn't go deaf from Nana's griping on top of Rolf and Gabriella's lecturing.  
  
Chapter 4—Fireworks  
  
The girls had been searching for Ed, Double D and Eddy and embraced them when they met at last. "Where have you been ?", May asked. "It's a long story...We'll tell you later.", Eddy said. "Good idea, Eddy. Ooo, ooo, ooo ! I think the fireworks show is about to start !", Ed said, hopping up and down ecstatically. "Loveable oaf.", Double D thought to himself with a gentle smile. From the look on their boyfriends' faces, the young ladies could tell they had been through quite an ordeal. Pretty soon, the sky grew darker and a booming voice sound over the stereophonic system followed by sweeping symphonic melodies. In sequence, the fireworks burst into the sky, causing gasps of amazement and wonder. "Do it again ! Ha, ha, ha !", Ed said, clapping exuberantly. The couples held each other affectionately, lost in marveling the pyrotechnic display and the sparkle in each other's eyes.  
  
Epilogue  
  
As suspected, the rest of the summer went along smoothly. The Eds spent many of their days lounging about doing nothing or playing soccer with the rest of the neighborhood. The games were often very interesting and very entertaining. The match always pitted the ladies against the guys. The outcome was never a large factor of the end of the 'tourney' but the excitement and adrenaline always made it worthwhile. As for the Hasenpfeffer girls, they had learned their lesson for good. Besides, they had their own sweethearts, and respected them immensely. The Eds could finally have more time to spend with the women who were most important to them. And to make matters even better, the three could spend more time with their loves since after summer was over they would be returning to their homeland of Germany.  
  
Summer was long and eventful and full of memories and school would soon begin. But, there were a few more days of freedom for the Eds. They took each day with careful consideration, never letting go of their inner child. No matter what came in the future, childhood would never be far behind. Friendship, teamwork, everyday blessings, these things would always be precious to the ever expanding suburban area of Peach Creek.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt March 9, 2003 


End file.
